Currently, the amount of data treated by a computer system is dramatically increasing. With this trend, the amount of data stored in a storage system is dramatically increasing. Consequently, in a company's computer system, it is required to simplify or streamline complex management in addition to expansion of a storage system. Further, in the company's computer system, a data storage term is long. Therefore, during an operation of the computer system, a device installation or exchange operation is required.
In the present system, however, when a connection destination of a host computer (hereinafter referred to as “host”) is migrated from an operating storage system (hereinafter referred to as “storage A”) to a different storage system (hereinafter referred to as “storage B”), a system manager is required to manually set unique information of the migration-source storage A to the migration-destination storage B during the service outage.